What They Now See
by bananas365
Summary: Would you like to know what some of your fave HP characters see in the Mirror of Erised after all these years? Then take a peek inside and see my take on it. Please review! Thanks loves.


What They Now See

A/N: This is my first hp story so be gentle! I love the idea of seeing what the characters would find in the Mirror of Erised now. I'll be posting a new chapter with a new character every day or so. I don't claim to have come up with this idea but I wanted to put my own spin on it. If this story seems similar to someone else's and you are offended, please let me know. Also, I apologize for any grammatical/content errors. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: All hail the queen J.K. Rowling…it all belongs to her. Just borrowing for fun. (:

By the way, italics are thoughts.

Please review!

…

Chapter One: Harry

Harry James Potter walked through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and up a staircase with a smile on his face. The familiar warm, tranquil environment put a cheerful glow on his features. Also, he was on his way to visiting his dear friend Neville Longbottom and was thrilled to see him. Harry hadn't seen Neville in quite some time due to his responsibilities as a husband, father, and auror. But today, he had a couple of hours and was going to have lunch with the herbology professor. While walking up the staircase that would lead him to Neville's classroom, he felt a quake. The staircase was switching paths. "Wretched stairs," mumbled Harry with a shake of his head and a chuckle. The stairs settled down after a couple of moments and Harry walked up the last few steps. Arriving at the top, Harry immediately realized where the stairs had taken him and smirked in spite of himself. "The third floor corridor," he whispered. It was the place where Harry and his two best friends had gotten into their first bit of real adventure. For old time's sake, he decided to pay a visit down the corridor to allow himself to reminisce. It had been so long since his first year at Hogwarts and sometimes he found himself longing for the carefree (well, despite Lord Voldemort pursuing him), adventurous times he had there.

As Harry walked on and lost himself in his thoughts and memories, his eye caught a glare of some sort. It was a flame reflected in a mirror. He could see the mirror from where he was but it was a good distance away. He thought to himself for a moment that it could be the Mirror of Erised but pushed the thought away remembering that Dumbledore had it removed shortly after Harry had discovered it. He kept on towards the mirror and as he finally came up to it, realized that it was in fact the Mirror of Erised. "_Hmm,_ mused Harry_, Headmaster Dingledorff must have had it brought back for some_ reason." Harry sighed, for he knew that after all this time, he would see the same image he saw many years ago in the mirror that stood before him. Nevertheless, he brought himself to stand directly in front of it, for he couldn't deny himself to see the two people he knew would appear in the mirror alongside him.

Harry gazed into the mirror and instantly, his parents appeared in the mirror next to him. His father's hand rested on the back of his head and his mother's on his shoulder, where it had rested all those years ago. They looked the exact same, his mother with her beautiful auburn hair and piercing green eyes and his father with his unkempt black hair and glasses. They smiled at him lovingly. After all this time, his heart was still broken and there was a knot in his stomach. The loss of the two people who brought you into this world was a pain that would never go away. Harry knew this. He began to tell them about his children and how he had married Ginny and became an auror. They beamed at him. Harry knew that somewhere they were happy to know that their son was well off. He smiled warmly at them and gave the mirror one last gaze before promising himself that this would be the last time he would look into its depths. Harry was a happy man now and didn't need to be reminded of his parents through the mirror anymore, for they lived on in his heart. They were always there and Harry had always known this but it took one last look in the mirror to understand that they knew Harry was happy. After seeing the mirror, an immense desire ran through him to let them know. It took one last time of talking to them to know that wherever they were, they could surely hear him. Harry turned to start towards Neville's class again with a renewed sense of happiness that could only come from somewhere deep inside. Somewhere in the outer realm of the universe, where souls rest, Lily and James Potter smiled for their son.


End file.
